Ball Bash
by oscaroswald
Summary: Revamp on TJ Hooker and CHiPs Ponch take Stacy out to the ball bash.


"And Honey I'm going to help you get ready for the ball bash like no other" snapped Romano in the most sassy way.

This startled Stacy because she was a woman of a mellow nature; not one of heading out to extravagant parties, she reasoned with herself. See, Stacy's kin was wealthy –with her mother starring in primetime showings of Darren's Demons, and her father a casino owner. This abundance of wealth and recognition, though, did not seize Stacy from her placid ways. A beauty she was indeed with bright blue and feathery blond hair but still, as bashful as one could be.

 **In Stacy's Bedroom** "It's times like these, Sweetie, that when your parents are pressuring you into all sorts of things that you should move out." T.J Hooker pranced pass her bedroom saying. Stacy rolled her eyes in the most cutest way, her vibrant blues illuminating her pale face. For, she loved her folks with immense affection but the comeliness of her friends' predisposition was one to consider. Stace twisted in her plush seat. "But Hooker–" she wailed. Her dreamy waterfall eyes resting on Hooker's. "You're really up for me attending this bash? A totally lame bash." fretted she. _Scratch that, a totally popping dash. The hottest one of the month._ "Mama, Mama! let's strengthen the bonds of constancy and hit up this soiree, dig?" chimed forcefully Vince Romano. "Bawow." voiced Stacy with a disheartened appearance. "You boys will do anything to moisten this old oil gauge, huh?" flowed her voice sweetly; though it being said in a despondent undertone. The Lord lifted her innermost spirits; with that she uttered correspondingly: I will go. I will go. And I love you boys **so** much.

 ** Winifred's Fashion Room**Winifred: So Sweetie you finally mustered the urge to attend. (walks around checking different outfits). Anytime before this you would need to bear a cast iron to gulp down the fact of going. Anyway Stacy this is going to be far out. Your daddy Homer and I–

Stacy: Mom! Keep your show talk out of this! What you say on the set is sufficient for that only. But this isn't TV, so quit using your lines on me! (flashes out of the room)

Consequently Stacy reclaims herself and grabs a smoke outside near their lavish garden. Her old buddy Llewellyn Poncherello had casually walked by the estate and saw her. He proceeded to make way to her.

"Stacy, angel". he said at once, lifting a brow to denote ease. " Got a lighter? I want to smoke too."

Stacy grinned. She had knew what he meant– Ponch had always done an act similar to his aching friends to promote the sense that he had the likeliness to deprive their pain.

"Reach into my bra." said she with a playful eye roll in the manner of friendliness.

"I thought you stopped wearing those." teased Ponch.

Llewellyn spurned the idea by means of he trying to get to the real point of the problem. He continued on more play then was able to soothe her henceforth.

"But really mama. You're too beautiful to be upset, you know that?" he began, tugging on her. His leather jacket brushing Stacy's crop top. "Too sexy, too suavy. You're my friend and I love you Stacy."

A hard-earned smile crept onto the girl's face and her heart mellowed at that. Stace felt no romantic connections with Ponch and neither did he for they always spoke this way to each other in a time of turmoil. Llewellyn pecked her on the cheek and in total, Stacy's spirits were entirely lifted. Under God's timing a radiant idea clouded the hot hunk's thinking.

"Hey, crazy about that bash?" Poncherello reached into Stacy's bra and grabbed himself a light then lit one.

"Not exactly. But as you could probably tell the boys Hooker and Romano lured me into it. I know it'll be rad anyway."

Ponch let out a chuckle upon hearing that. To him, like everybody else it was a lucid mixture of appraisal and mere shock and Stacy broke out of her shell. Eager to keep her on her way to the bash he raised the question, "Maybe I'd like to jive at that ball in the midnight hour. Want to go with me?" Stacy's eyes lit up and rubbed Ponch's arm as a way of thanks.


End file.
